clockwork_and_simulacramsfandomcom-20200213-history
Voltanica
Flag: On a black field, along the left edge is written the word, "Voltanica", next to it are two lightning bolts, with a well dressed grinning skeleton standing atop a mass of cogs holding up a small human baby towards the sky. Underneath is written, "we persist so they might live". Voltanica is large kingdom across the Midnight Sea on a massive continent to the south. It is eight confederated regions each ruled over by an undead necromancer called a Netharch. The vast majority of Voltanica's population are undead skeletons, resurrected after the Counter-Stroke. The land of Voltanica was once a prosperous series of nations with a relaxed attitude towards magic. These eight nations were much more concerned with resurrecting the ancient technologies of man, than they were research into the arcane. Necromancy was used in the most charitable way possible. Grandpa's body was raised so that he could see his grand daughter marry, a murder victim was brought back to identify his killer, a debtor could return to undeath to work of his debt instead of his family. A victim could be brought back to write their will. Any form of co-opted necromancy was viewed as deeply morally wrong, and criminal offense. The notable exceptions to this were Netharchs, who plumed deep into Necromantic lore, seeking to eventual defeat death itself. When the Revillators broke the world, the nations that would become Voltanica were swept up in the magical chaos. The Netharchs, who had long been studying the gifted trait, retained seed vaults with the means to recreate humanity, and locked themselves away in their vaults. Careful abjurations protected these vaults, and all but one worked wonderful, that belong to the Netharch of the Crazy Eight Osorella. Her abjuration was twisted into a gate way to Hell, and in turn her undead body was possessed by a powerful demon, who over the following centuries warped her mind and drove her mad. As the centuries past, the planes eventually returned to reallignment, And when they did, the Netharchs discovered their ancient magical powers returned. By this point, their bones had fossilized, their memories of the past spotty and full of gaps. But they met together in a magical circle in the center of their nations, whose names they had forgotten. There the eight netharch's agreed to rebuild their humanity under one flag, and with the ample number of corpses piled about they agreed to at least give the soul's of their people a home. So using phylacteries they began to rehouse the souls of their people, who had been floating in a kind of wandering limbo for over 600 years. Much had been forgotten. The eight netharchs used their labs to rehouse specific gift traits, one for fleshshaping, and one for spirit weaving. And using the genetic tube technology to resurrect human kind. After they had a large enough population of human in each of the eight netharch holdfasts, they let the population breed organically and all bot Osorella's nation carefully protected and lifted up their human populations. When it was discovered that she was using her fleshshapers to warp human souls into monsters, and creatures of the night. The first Voltanican civil war began, and it's battle lines persist to this day. The name, "Voltanica" was given by the, "returned" as it was popular battery brand in their old nation, and it's name was found all over the place. 5 years ago. The Netharches realized they knew very little about the outside world, and so launch a grad crusade and sent a huge flotilla of vessels across the Midnight sea to find what they could find. Meanwhile, a steady war front stretches across the whole of the "Crazy 8th's" Border. Category:Locations Category:Voltanica Category:Undead Category:Necromancy